


Trouble the Water

by anakins_bugs



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Really its just some fluff and brief Crowley character stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakins_bugs/pseuds/anakins_bugs
Summary: Crowley discovers a rainy day activity of Aziraphale’s





	Trouble the Water

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say I’m a lapsed catholic lesbian

“John 5:4, "For an angel went down at a certain season into the pool, and troubled the water: whosoever then first after the troubling of the water stepped in was made whole of whatsoever disease he had."

Not a single soul in London has ever been surprised by rain. Crowley wrinkles his nose when he awakes to see fog and puddles sweeping through the streets. On one hand, rain causes car accidents and gives people cold. It’s fairly demonic. On the other hand, it waters plants and puts some people into warm and cozy moods. Crowley is, in fact, in a warm and cozy mood today. His nose is wrinkled because of the traffic he knows he will encounter on his way to the coziest bookshop in London. Well, its cozy for him. The vast majority of visitors to the shop would not use such a nice word to describe it. Not that Crowley was using nice words.  
He does things the human way this morning. He strips out of his black silk pajamas and showers with the hottest water he can get. He never could imagine himself as anything other than cold blooded.  
He makes a point of watering his plants with tap water and teases them that they’ll never know the freshness of rain. He locks his door with the key. He senses shame and intimidation as he makes his way to the stairs. One of his neighbors is standing at her door and staring at him. She has taken her key out of the lock instead of turning it and entering her flat.  
He is a demon and he is in tune with the fears of humans. He knows that she is imagining how he could force his way into her flat if she unlocks the door. She is imagining the terrible things that would come after that. He tries very hard to ignore the part of his mind that reminds him that the men who rape and murder are on “his side”.  
“Is it still raining out?” He asks to cut the tension.  
“Yeah.” She has her back to her front door as he passes.  
Crowley shoves his hands into his pockets in an attempt to look casual.  
“My boyfriend is probably fuming right now. He hates the rain-says it ruins his hair. I’ve got to go console him before he insists we have a funeral for his dry-clean only jacket.”  
She snorts and shoves her key in the lock. “Good luck with that.”  
Crowley grins to himself as he feels relief radiating from her.  
Traffic is worse than he expected. The Bentley shows a rare display of mercy when it turns to a disco station instead of Queen. “There’s Been a Change” by Exile relaxes him as he sits on the M-25. “Best of My Love” by The Emotions plays as he parks outside the bookshop.  
Crowley is surprised to see Aziraphale outside. Surely he’s not putting a sign out? Business can’t be that bad for an immortal being with powers from God.  
Crowley swaggers(in his mind) out of the Bentley. Aziraphale stands on the steps of the shop.  
“Oi, Angel, I-“ He starts.  
He cannot finish his sentence as he has been knocked to the ground.  
He is on his back with Aziraphale on top of him. A woman steps around them and splashes past the shop.  
Aziraphale is off of him in a flash, adjusting his bow tie and walking inside. Crowley stutters and shuffles after him. He circles in front of Aziraphale he catches up. Aziraphale is visibly pouting as he inspects the elbows of his jacket that are now soaked. Crowley miracles the clothes back to perfection. He is still wet, later he will be unsure if he was just too focused on Aziraphale to dry off or if he left himself shivering for dramatic effect. Aziraphale frowns at the humans browsing the shop as they avoid the rain. Crowley sighs and perches himself in the shop window as his snake self, hissing at potential customers. When the shop is tidy again and they can speak in private, Crowley walks into the back room and drapes his (human) body across the sofa.  
“Angel, won’t you tell me why you took me to the ground earlier?”  
“Well, its-I tripped! Are you going to criticize me for a simple human mistake?” He huffed and tipped his nose in the air as he did whenever he was putting on a front.  
“Why were you running off the steps in the first place?”  
“It’s embarrassing.” Aziraphale huffed, turning away from his desk to look at Crowley.  
Crowley took off his glasses. “What could it possibly be? I’ve known you for six thousand years. I’ll never judge you.” He locked his serpent eyes with Aziraphale baby blues.  
“Well,” Started Aziraphale “you know that story about the time when God used to trouble the water?”  
“Angel, I used to be one of the angels that troubled water for Her.”  
“Right, well, when it rains I like to, you know, trouble the water.”  
“Are you saying that-that you blessed a puddle?” Crowley can’t help the grin that spreads on his face. The same one he had in Eden.  
“I know, it's a silly old fashioned miracle. I just think it’s a nice idea. A little bit of healing for whoever passes through it. I don’t know if it's anything like holy water, but just in case…” Aziraphale’s face had gone pink.  
Crowley felt his heart burst with affection. “I don’t think it’s silly at all. I think it’s a great deal more help than some humans deserve to get.” He pushed himself off of the sofa and stood behind Aziraphale’s chair, snaking his arms around Aziraphale’s neck and nuzzling up to Aziraphale. “Have I told you today that I love you?”


End file.
